Melons such as cantaloupes and honey dew melons and the like can be served in portions with the rind still attached or can be separated from the rind. In separating the melon meat from the rind one generally cuts the melon in half removing the seed and pulp. The melon is then cut into wedges. The meat is then cut from the wedges and can be further cut into small cubes. This is relatively time-consuming particularly for restaurants grocery delis and the like which require a large amount of fresh melon.
Accordingly it is the object of the present invention to provide a device adapted to quickly and simply separate the melon meat from its rind. More particularly it is the object of the present invention to do this with minimal effort and preferably at the same time separate the meat into smaller pieces.
The present invention is premised on the realization that a melon cutter which utilizes a cutting basket having a melon holder wherein the basket penetrates the meat of the melon and rotates relative to the melon, separates the melon meat from the rind quickly and efficiently. In a preferred embodiment, the cutter basket has an opening at the bottom to allow the melon meat to fall directly into a bowl supported beneath the basket. This requires minimal labor and allows the meat to be separated from the melon without being touched further improving sanitation.
The present invention will be further appreciated in light of the following detailed description and drawings in which: